Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Tiberium Assault
by 117Jorn
Summary: As the AISDI and Zaft fight against the EA, from the shadows a fourth faction waits too claim its rightful position as the rulers of Tiberium. Now their time has come at last. In the name of Kane, Peace...though...power. FEM-Kira fic. Rating will be M
1. Timeline

**C.E. -25:** The mysterious organization known as the Brotherhood of Nod emerges in the public eye. Supporting numerous rebel and terrorist groups, their leader, Kane, claimed that the United Nations is nothing more than a puppet government, ruled by the wealthy and that humanity should rise up. Anti-UN terrorist attacks dramatically increase.

**C.E. -20:** Due to the activities of Nod, a number of poorer nations of the UN have descended into extreme civil unrest. As a result, the UN declares war on the Brotherhood of Nod. This conflict, and its aftermath, would become known as the Reconstruction War.

**C.E. -19 October 16:** The UN forces lay siege to Nod's central command outside Sarajevo. After three days of intense fighting, the UN forces manages to destroy the command center. Hacked security footage reveals that Kane was killed in the blast. Without Kane, Nod splinters into numerous factions. However, the UN's initial claims that the war has ended, proves to be false as many of the factions are still just as willing to fight against the UN.

**C.E. -16 April 1:** George Glenn is born.

**C.E. 4:** George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize

**C.E. 5:** George Glenn enlists in the military

**C.E. 9:** The Reconstruction War finally ends with the deaths of the last major Nod warlords. But small Nod factions still exist around the world. The United Nations adopt the Cosmic Era calendar and announce a new space development program.

**C.E. 11:**The Yggdrasil space station is completed. A few months later, the first Sawyer space colony is completed in L2, this is recieved with great celebration as the first immigrants arrive days after it's completion. Work resumes on building more of these colonies. A new invention, the Exo-Frame suit, is pressed into service.

**C.E. 12:** The Lunar City, Copernicus is completed.

**C.E. 13:** A selection of Sawyer-type space colonies ask for independence from the rest of the Earth Alliance. After a month of waiting, the UN permits the 13 colonies to declare independence, and the independent Colonial Republic is born. Electing Jorge Mason as their first President.

**C.E. 14:** the ICR announces plans to build a Mass Driver on Kyushu at Japan, in order to cut down construction time of their colonies. This is received with admiration, envy, and even jealousy by a few of the other nations, because the ICR was first to think of a Mass Driver. Before the announcement, the ICR asked permission from the Japanese Government to annex the land, and even paid billion's worth of resources to obtain them, which the Japanese warmly received because of the bad economy it had at the time from the War. The Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Equatorial Union, and Orb also announce their full support of the construction of the Mass Driver.

During this, FASA announces a Jupiter exploration program and annouces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ships designer, and Yggdrasil is chosen as the construction site.

**C.E. 15:** The Tsiolkovsky is completed.

George Glenn's Confession. As George leaves for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic enginering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events.

In the name of environmental protection the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology.

Realizing that this could spell trouble in the years to come, the President of theICR, secretly orders the establishment of a Secret Agency, to keep an eye on Blue Cosmos, not to mention the Atlantic Federation and Nod for they are somehow connected to the group.

**C.E. 16:** An international conference is held to discuss the Coordinator Controversy. A Protocol on Genetic Modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators.

**C.E. 17:** A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be involved. Intelligence Agency detectives investigate the incident and manage to capture one of the arsonists. From his interrogation, he reveals that Blue Cosmos is willing to do what is necessary "For the Preservation of our Pure and Blue World". After his trial, he is then sentenced to life in an asylum.

Construction of the Porta Panama Mass Driver begins in Central America.

**C.E. 18:** After six long years, the Kyushu Mass Driver, built near Kurume, is completed. Celebrations erupt in the Colonies, as well as the Nations who supported the program. The Five Nations soon cement a relationship that will come in handy in the future.

**C.E 19:** The USSR begins the development of their own Mass Driver in the Eastern Falkland Islands. The ICR, Orb, Scandinavia, Equilateral Union, and Japan offer their support witch the USSR gladly accepts.

**C.E. 20:** During a meteor shower, a meteorite crashes near the Tiber River in Italy. A month later, an unknown crystalline material appears in the impact crater. The UN closes off the area and begins to study the crystal, which would become known as Tiberium. Many factions of the Brotherhood of Nod begin proclaiming that humanity's future has arrived.

**C.E. 21:** May 25: The UN publishes all of the information they have on Tiberium to the public, revealing both its potential and its danger. Many nations become torn over what should be done with Tiberium.

**C.E. 21:** September 10: The UN's Tiberium Research Facility on the Tiber River explodes. The circumstances of the explosion is never discovered and much of the Tiber River becomes contaminated by Tiberium. In the following months, patches of Tiberium begin appearing all across the planet. As a result, civil unrest and Nod activity Drastically increases.

Construction of the Habilis Mass Driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.

During this time the DSSD or Deep Space Survey Division is established by the UN.

Jason Borne, grandson of George Glenn, is born on the New Philadelphia Colony in L2.

**C.E. 22:** The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil.

Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

Sue Moss, is born in the ICR.

The ICR begins Colonization of Antarctica, creating 13 dome cities are built under the ice using new, advanced thermal equipment, which will evolve into the Cyclops System, while on the surface, Solar Panels, and Power windmills that supply the cities' power are built.

**C.E. 23:** Patrick Zala, a Coordinator is secretly born in the Atlantic Federation.

**C.E. 25:** Due to the growing civil unrest and the UN's inability to keep Nod in check, many smaller nations withdraw from the UN. Some leave because their nation collapses due to the unrest, others leave because they feel the UN can no longer protect their nations. One such is Japan, who asks for the ICR for assistance, witch they gladly accept.

**C.E. 26:** The Falkland Mass Driver is Complete.

**C.E. 28 April 7:** The Brotherhood of Nod reforms as a solid whole and attacks the UN and ICR, starting a second war with Nod, witch soon becomes known as the Second Tiberium War. While much of Nod's complement is inferior to the UN's and ICR, Nod begins deploying a number of unusual weaponry. Including Tiberium-based weaponry and a visual stealth system. But most shockingly, Nod's original leader, Kane, returns. Exactly the same as he was during the first war, not having aged in decades since the last war.

**C.E 28 May 3:** Nod secretly develops their own space colony cluster, and use their Visual stealth systems too keep it hidden from the U.N. These colonies are called: the Brotherhood-Type Colonies.

**C.E. 28 July 4:** Nod test fires a Tiberium missile on the Orb island of Shimamori, killing the entire Orb Royal Family and devastating the island. Nod follows up with an invasion of Shimamori's sister island, Onogoro. After a four day brutal urban combat, Orb's military pushes back Nod with the assistance from the ICR. A notable hero of the battle was a young Orb officer named Ishmael Takeo, who, with his CO dead and his platoon cut off from the rest of the Orb forces, led his men through a series of guerrilla raids against Nod forces. After the battle, the survivors of the Orb Noble Families, Government and Military agree to temporarily join the UN against Nod. In addition, the ICR, long allies too Orb, also temporarily allies itself with the U.N.

**C.E. 28 August 4 OPERATION PHOENIX:** Nod Forces Hijack the abandoned Sawyer-Type Colony of Nixon, and set it on a collision course with the earth aimed at U.N military head quarters at JOSH-A Alaska. However the Colony was diverted, it still impacted the earth at Sydney Australia. The colony exploded on impact, destroying the whole city killing hundreds of thousands of civilians. The U.N uses this act as a war-cry: 'Remember Sydney!' 

**C.E. 28 November 1:** Having located Kane's Headquarters in Cairo, the UN-Orb taskforce deploys it's forces to capture Kane and his headquarters. As the battle rages, a commando team, led by Orb Commander Ishmael Takeo, infiltrate the command center. The exact events inside the base are never made public. But Kane is killed and the base's self-destruct is triggered. Once again, Nod fractures without Kane. Only fragments of Nod's more advanced and unusual technology is recovered by the UN, ICR and Orb, preventing them from fully understanding and reverse engineering the technology. Also, the spread of Tiberium increased dramatically over the course of the war. Within three years, Shimamori becomes uninhabitable.

The Kingdom of Orb becomes the Orb Union and officially adopts it's stance of neutrality. Both Orb and the ICR outlaws Tiberium research, with the exception of containment and eradication. They quarantined Shimamori, using it for research and experiments. They also begin conducting extreme searches for Tiberium on any ship entering their waters.

After the war, and when Anton Slavik took control of Nod, giving the Black Hand a new public profile, many claimed the Nod leader was a traitor to the Black Hand's true purpose. Marcion's impassioned and popular preaching made him a natural opponent for Slavik. What started as a doctrinal disagreement quickly escalated into a schism that threatened the very existence of Nod itself. The situation spun out of control quickly, with Slavik dead at the hands of an assassin and Marcion in Australia, on a self-imposed exile. Evidence suggests that his betrayal was actually planned by the ICR; a spy managed to use his vanity against him and turn him on the Brotherhood and Kane, triggering yet another splintering of the Brotherhood.

**C.E. 29:** George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The Fossil is taken to the Zodiac research Colony at Lagrange point 5, run by the DSSD, for detailed examination.

**C.E. 30:** The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins.

The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous colonies begins at Lagrange point 4.

The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya Mass Driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis.

**C.E. 31:** The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac. The colony's extraterrestrial research expands into a huge research facility.

During this time, the DSSD offers Glenn a position in the Research and Development Division, which he warmly accepts.

**C.E. 35:** The Atlantic Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international condemnation, Osea most of all, and unveils its first series of Mobile Armors. Earth's major powers begin an arms race, and the Eurasian Federation begins the construction of Artemis.

In response to this, construction begins on the Military Defense Station, Bastille, by the ICR.

**C.E. 38:** The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces the his concept for a new type of space colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the ICR, and the Republic of East Asia, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by represenatives of these sponsor nations, although, ICR is opposed to the idea of the sponsor-nations running the new colonies, but their complaint is overruled.

Jason Borne enlists in the military.

**C.E. 40:** The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reach maturity and begin to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus becomes very clear, and critical voices emerge. Among them, Blue Cosmos the most critical. However Nod remnants are actually approving of Coordinators in secret.

**C.E. 41:** Marriages among first generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents abilities.

Muruta Azrael born in the Atlantic Federation.

**C.E. 42:** A bomb explodes in the Osean capital, the Oured colony. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be behind the attack. The attack was focused on members of the Government Council, and two of them are killed, along with 13 innocent bystanders. However there are also rumors that Nod may have been behind the attack as well. More leaning towards the latter.

**C.E. 43:** Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time.

**C.E. 44:** The first ten PLANTs are completed. Due to the growing tensions between the growing Coordinator population and the Naturals, many Coordinators move to the PLANTs. This only further divides the two groups, as many Naturals living in areas suffering from Tiberium contamination or civil unrest, grow jealous of the Coordinators living in the pristine and safe PLANTs while they suffer on Earth. But as people move into the colonies, the Brotherhood of Nod enters as well. Unlike their Earth-based comrades, they take a more covert role and slip into the shadows.__The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing by the Sponsor Nations, with the exception of the Independent Colonial Republic, and which must be imported entirely from Earth.

**C.E. 45:** The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds 35 million.

Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied.

**C.E. 46:** Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange point 4. He comissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rau La Flaga is born later this year.

Jason Borne & his High school girlfriend Sue Moss Borne marry on June, 6th.

**C.E. 47:** Growing ever resentful of the other sponsor-nations treatment of the PLANTs, and fearing war may be on the horizon, the President of the ICR calls the leaders of the Kingdom of Scandinava, the Orb Union, the Equatorial Union, the Japanese, and the USSA to a secret meeting in the Colony of November City. There, they discuss the conditions of the looming crisis ahead. For a week, the leaders talked, and finally Osea proposes the formation of an alliance of nations, if the need should arise. The President of the USSA, unfortunately, but respectfully, declines the offer.

**C.E. 50:** In order to obtain autonomy ad trading independence for the PLANTs, Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala form the political organization known as the Zodiac Alliance. They begin working to abolish food production restrictions and secure self-defense rights for the PLANTs, but the Atlantic Federation, the more aggressive of the Sponsor Nations, suppress their efforts and the Zodiac Alliance goes underground.

**C.E. 53:** After attending a meeting concerning the PLANTs, George Glenn is badly wounded by Blue Cosmos Assassins outside the Capitol Building in Oured. This news spreads like wildfire, as George Glenn was a major political figure on the situation between the Sponsor Nations and the PLANTs. It is assumed that either Nod or Blue Cosmos were behind the attack, but no hard proof is discovered.

He dies a week later at a local hospital. Before his death, he tells his grandson, Lt. Commander Jason Borne, the location of his research on Coordinators and asks him to retrieve and protect it. He succeeds in doing so, and he and his wife Sue move to November City.

After the death of George Glenn, a PLANT Supreme Council is formed, made of represenatives from each of the PLANT cities.

**C.E. 57:** With the growing deterioration of many smaller nations from either Tiberium infestation or continued civil unrest, the United Nations, as well as ICR, shifts the bulk of their research to Tiberium containment and eradication. In addition, the UN cuts back on aid and peacekeeping efforts in non-member nations.

The space forces of the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, establish a military presence in the PLANTs airspace. This combined force is a predecessor to the Earth Alliance Forces. This action enrages the ICR, especially the Government Council. They annouce their disgust of the other Sponsor-Nations to the world, especially the Atlantic Federation, but vow not to get involve with such petty affairs.

While ICR's relationship with it's fellow sponsor-nations slowly grows sour, it's relationship with the PLANTs grows stronger.

**C.E. 58**: Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala are elected to the PLANT Supreme Council. Meanwhile their Zodiac Alliance remains active and continues to attract more symphathizers.

Uzumi Nara Attha becomes Chief Represenative of the Orb Union. His first political buisness is attending a meeting on the Valhalla Colony in L3.

The Orb Union begins construction of the Ame-no-Mihashira orbital elevator.

**C.E. 60:** The PLANTs become major sources of Earth's energy and manufactured goods. The Sponsor-Nations continue to reap ever greater benefits, and impose ever heavier quotas on the PLANTs. Meanwhile, other nations, including the ICR, grow ever increasingly resentful of the Sponsor-Nations monoply profits.

**C.E. 61:** After surviving a terror attack from an Anti-Coordinator group from with-in the PLANTs, Patrick Zala sends his son, Athrun, to the Lunar City, Copernicus. It is here that Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Matthew Takeo, and Jordan Takeo, meet for the first time.

**C.E. 63:** Civil unrest within the Equatorial Union increases dramatically as a major Nod faction, known as the Black Hand, lends its support to the insurgents in secret.

**C.E. 63**: The PLANTs Energy Production Department is destroyed by Blue Cosmos terrorism, however in truth it was done by Nod. The Supreme Council proposes a temporary suspension of exports, but the Sponsor-Nations, much to the chagrin of the ICR, reject the suggestion, sending the PLANTs into a severe energy crisis. When the PLANTs engineers start carrying out coordinated acts of sabotage, the Sponsor-Nations respond by threatening the PLANTs with their fleet of Mobile Armors. ICR responded that it will cease all exports of valuable resources if the Sponsor-Nations don't stop their intimidating maneuvers.

Within the PLANTs, the calls for Autonomy grow louder. Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala become leaders of a Supreme Council faction which seeks independence from the Sponsor-Nations. Research into the military applications of mobile suits begins. ICR's Intelligence Office catches on to this with interest and plants agents within the project. However, they are not the only ones as Nod also catches wind of this.

**C.E. 65**: The first prototype Mobile Suit is secretly rolled out, however the planted ICR and Nod Agents send data back to their respective homelands along with prototypes, built in secret, for further study. The Zodiac Alliance steps up it's activities and attracts more sympathizers, changing it's name to Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT).

**C.E. 65 November 1:** In the overcrowded slums of Rio de Janeiro, angry, starving people lash out against the local UN peacekeeping force. As the people lash out, anti-UN insurgents attack the UN soldiers, causing massive citywide rioting. The riots last for six days until the UN and South American forces managed to suppress the riot. The event becomes known as the Great Rio Insurrection. UN estimates put the civilian casualties at just under two thousand. However, survivors, both UN and civilian, admit that the casualties could be much, much higher. The event and the civilian casualties becoming a rallying cry for anti-UN groups all across South and Central America.

**C.E. 67:** The GINN, the first fully functional mobile suit is completed. A section of Maius City is secretly converted and begins producing Mobile Suits. A highly religious faction of the Brotherhood of Nod, known as the Black Hand, reveals their own mobile suit, the NOD-BH100, also known as the Purifier. The Purifier becomes a common sight in many regions of extreme civil unrest, bringing Nod control to those regions.

Meanwhile in the ICR Colony, Stargazer, the Anderson Electronics Inc. builds the Armed Forces first combat Mobile Suit, the STMW-001 Predator.

**C.E. 67-OPERATION MAELSTROM:** A number of Nod factions invade the Equatorial Union. Within a week, the Equatorial Union collapses as the Nod forces take its capital city, Delhi. Supreme Confessor Marcion, leader of the Black Hand and most of the Nod factions, proclaims that the Equatorial Union is no more and all of it's nations are now a part of the Brotherhood of Nod. In response to this, the UN increases it's military presence in neighboring nations, however ICR forces actually moves in and fights with the remnants of the Union's military and government too reclaim the land, this being known as: Operation: Maelstrom. Thankfully, after a few months short of a year, Nod Is forced too withdraw from E.U territory, and the Black hand with its leader Marcion is sent back too Australia. During the conflict the ICR Military deploy their Mobile Suits for the first time. News of the ICR's Mobile Suits spreads, and shocks the entire Earth Sphere, including the PLANTs, as they wondered how the ICR started building Mobile Suits and for how long, for they knew this was no mere coincidence. The Council Government in Oured, the capital of the ICR, having no knowledge of this, orders a explanation from Armstrong Electronics and the Intelligence Department. Their reply was that with the deteriorating situation right now, the Federation must be prepared for anything.

In response to Operation, ZAFT is reorganized under Patrick Zala's leadership, and combined with the PLANTs domestic security operations to become a military organization armed with Mobile Suits. He then sends agents to find out how the ICR found out about their MS project and how long they've been producing Mobile Suits.

**C.E. 68:** Sue Moss Borne is elected President of the Osean Federation.

Siegel Clyne is elected chairman of the Supreme Council. The PLANT Supreme Council, now dominated by ZAFT members, votes to autonomy and trade independence it's highest priority. The Sponsor-Nations respond with a show of armed force, but the PLANTs carry out a military expansion of their own, and a standoff ensues.

Blue Cosmos grows in strength, it's numbers in the hundreds of thousands, and persecution of Coordinators remaining on Earth intensifies. As a result almost all Coordinators flee to the PLANTs, while the rest immigrate to the ICR, the Orb Union, the Japanese, the Equilateral Union, and the Kingdom of Scandinavia. All five of these nations pass a bill that outlaws Blue Cosmos inside their borders, anyone caught doing any act of Anti-Coordinator sentiment, even terrorism, is prosecuted to the full extent of the law. The same goes for Nod Extremists.

Chairman Clyne makes secret arrangements with imports of food and exports of manufactured goods with the United States of South America, the Oceania Union, and the ICR. Learning of these arrangements, the Sponsor-Nations demand the dismissal of Chairman Clyne, the dissolution of the Supreme Council, and the complete reunciation of automony for the PLANTs. These demands are rejected by the PLANTs.

**Roberta Incident**: A food convoy from the United States of South America, under the protection of the ICR 3rd Fleet, en route to the PLANTs, comes under attack by an Atlantic Federation Task Force. Three transports and one Osean Madagascar-Class destroyer, the ARS-Delton, are destroyed, however the ICR fights the Federation's forces off. What shocked the ICR, though, were the Federation's own mobile suits, the GAT-06 Yeti. However, the Yeti is nothing but a cheap knock-off of a real mobile suit, with a 'Cheap-ass Operating system that couldn't run a Windows XP' as quoted from one of the scientists who inspected the wreckage of a Yeti. The only advantage the Yeti had was it was just slightly faster than an average GINN. Otherwise, Yeti's were simply walking/Flying Tanks.

**C.E. 69:** Chairman Clyne orders PLANTs 7 through 10 of Junius City to be remodeled for agriculture production. The sponsor nations, determined to prevent the PLANTs from producing their own food begin intimidation maneuvers. At this point, ZAFT and its mobile suit forces make their combat debut, overwhelming Earth's Mobile Armours and driving the forces of the Sponsor-Nations out of the PLANTs air-space.

Captain Lewis Halberton of the Atlantic Federation's 4th Fleet (which will later be known as the 8th Fleet of the Earth Alliance) recognizes the mobile suit's effectiveness in space combat, due to the ICR's, Nod's and ZAFT's Mobile Suit Forces, and comparing them too their own Cheap knock-offs, the Yeti.

He proposes the development of the "G-Series". Halberton's proposal is rejected by his superiors, but some of them provide assistance so that the project can proceed in secret. Unbeknownst to them, an ICR agent is part of Halberton's research staff and sends a report to his superiors, they order him to keep watch on the project. But Nod as well keep their eyes on this project as well.

Chairman Clyne issues demands for complete autonmony and trade equality to the Sponsor Nations. The PLANTs promise to halt resource exports to Earth should no response arrive by January 1, of the following year.

**C.E. 70**: 1.1- As they meet with represenatives of the Sponsor-Nations, PLANT Supreme Council members are targeted by a terror attack, and one council member is slain. Nod claims responsibility, but when it becomes clear that the sponsor nations were behind the attack, the PLANTs halt all resource exports. The sponsor nations, except ICR, which have been dependent on the PLANTs for such production, are rendered destitute.

**2.5-**** The Tragedy of Copernicus****-** At the urging of the Secretary General of the United Nations, negotiations take place at the Lunar City Copernicus. A terrorist bombing claims the lives of the Secretary General, the Sponsor Nation represenatives, and the rest of the United Nations leadership. The PLANTs represenative, Chairman Clyne, is delayed due to a shuttle malfunction, and escapes the bombing. Many suspect that the bombing was the result of Coordinator extremists. Some, General Ishmael Takeo among them, however believe that Nod was responsible for the attack.

**2.7- ****The Alaska Declaration****- **The Atlantic Federation announces the formation of the Earth Alliance. Knowing that this so-called Alliance means trouble for the PLANTs, as well as the other nations who accept Coordinators, President Sue Borne of the ICR, calls upon the leaders of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Japanese, the Equilateral Union, and the Orb Union, to meet at their Mass Driver, in Japan.

**2.8- ****The Kurume Declaration****-** The Independent Colonial Republic, Kingdom of Scandinavia, Equilateral Union, the Japanese, and Orb Union, form an alliance, each having similar roles to stay neutral and independent. In this moment, the Allied Independent State Defense Initiative (AISDI) is formally announced. The militaries of these nations are integrated, and the Allies, as they would be called, control two Mass Drivers, one in Japan, one in Orb. In space they have the Orb, ICR and Japanese Naval Space Fleets, over 40 space colonies, the Ame-no-Mihashira Space Station, and The newly developed Ion Cannon Defense Network. This shocks the world, including the Atlantic Federation.

**2.11-** The Earth Alliance delares war on the PLANTs and an invasion force sets out from the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base towards Junius 7. However, this battle is a diversion as a larger attack fleet is sent too the ICR's own PLANT colonies, where Blue Cosmos loyalist in the military secretly load several Mk. IX Nuclear Missiles aboard the Mobile Armor Carrier, Roosevelt. In secret these Nukes were in truth provided by Nod.

**2.14-** **The Bloody Valentine-** ZAFT Repels the attack on Junius 7, however it is discovered that this attack was a Diversion from the E.A's real target of the ICR. ZAFT sends in aid too the ICR, however during the battle the ICR PLANT colony of Solstice is destroyed by Nuclear fire killing killing 243,721 people. Kelsey Takeo, Matthew Takeo's Fiance, along with her unborn child and Jordan's Father are among the casualties.

**2.18-** At a national memorial for the Bloody Valentine victims, Chairman Clyne swears to resist the Earth Alliance to the very end and offers to give trading preference to any nation who doesn't join the Earth Alliance. The whole of the AISDI (with the exception of the Orb government), and the USSA accept this offer, and the ICR as well officially declares war upon the earth alliance.

**2.19- **Earth Alliance forces launch an armed invasion of the United States of South America. The Panama Spaceport is seized by force and the Atlantic Federation annexes the South American Continent.

Before the Atlantic Federation could even think of gaining the Falklands as well, the USSA president ordered all troops in the Falkland Islands to surrender to AISDF forces stationed in Antartica.

In response to the invasion and the forced annexation of South America, AISDF deploys troops, and Mobile Suits to the Falkland Islands to protect the East Falkland Spaceport and it's Mass Driver.

**2.20- **Condemning the Earth Alliance's invasion of Central and South America, the Oceania Union declares its full support for the PLANTs and the ICR. The Alliance's response is to declare war on the Oceania Union as well, however yet again the ICR sends aid too them.

**2.22- **A space battle begins over the space station Yggdrasil. The Earth Alliance commits it's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Fleets to this fierce battle while the ZAFT forces deploy their N-Jammers for the first time. Both sides are equally matched, and ZAFT with ICR support suffers heavy casualties. The Yggdrasil colony itself suffers heavy damage and ultimately collapses, it's ruins becoming part of the debris belt.

**3.8- ****The Battle of Victoria****- **ZAFT forces begin an invasion of Earth, with the Victoria Mass Driver as their target. However, the operation ends in failure.

**3.15- **Learning from the failures of the Victoria attack, the PLANT Supreme council decide on a Equatorial Campaign, dubbed Operation Uroboros.

**4.1- ****The April Fools Crisis****- **ZAFT launches Operation Uroboros by scattering N-Jammers across Earth's surface, plunging the Nations of the Earth Alliance into a severe energy crisis.While in addition knocks out Nod's Nuclear Weapons.

**4.2- ****The Battle of Carpentaria****- **ZAFT drops the disassembled components of a military base from orbit to the Gulf of Carpentaria. Within 48 hours, the foundations of the Carpentaria Base have been laid. The Earth Alliance's Pacific Fleet engages the ZAFT Forces, but is defeated due to ICR Reinforcements.

Meanwhile, due to Carpentaria's proximity too Black Hand leader Marcion's temple prime, Zaft are sure too put up border patrols between their territory, and the area of control Marcion claims. Besides some small skirmishes, the Black hand leave them alone.

**4.17- ****The first Battle of Jachin Due****- **The Earth Alliance's 5th and 6th Fleets set out from the Ptolemaeus Lunar to attack the PLANT homeland, but the ZAFT and ICR forces intercept in the vincinity of the Resource Satellite, Jachin Due.

**4.19-** Nod Forces attack the Australian AISDI research lab witch was under the guard of the Steel Talons. The lab in question held the records of Nod Stealth Technology. Nod successfully captured it. 24 hours later, Steel Talons launched a Counterattack, however only too find that Nod had retreated, and destroyed the lab.

**5.3- **ZAFT begins a offensive whose ultimate target is the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base. A ZAFT base is established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon is divided along what becomes known as the Grimaldi Front.

**5.12-** A battle between the Black hand lead by Brother Marcion, and Nod Forces breaks out in the Australian outback. After the battle, Nod forces capture Marcion, however shortly after he appears again, now once again a part of Nod. The true reasons behind his return are unknown. However even though Marcion is the new leader of the Brotherhood, Nod is still divided.

**5.20- **The Carpentaria Base is completed, and ZAFT deploys the aerial mobile suit DINN around the same time the ICR develops their own Aerial mobile suit, the Hurricane.

**5.22- **ZAFT's campaign to capture terrestial bases begins in earnest. Using the Carpentaria Base as a staging area, ZAFT launches an invasion of the Mediterranean Region. In addition, the ICR forces in Antarctica begins a push too fully liberate the USSA Territories.

**5.25- **The First Casablanca Sea Battle- The Earth Alliance's Mediterranean Fleet engages ZAFT's submarine carrier fleet in a naval battle near Casablanca. The victorius ZAFT forces then advance into the Mediterranean and continue southward into Africa. Meanwhile, construction on the Gibraltar Base begins.

**5.30- **The Battle of Suez- ZAFT ground forces defeat a massive Earth Alliance tank corps at El Alamein, and Andrew Waldtfeld earns the nickname "Desert Tiger" for his exploits in this battle. The ZAFT forces begin heading south, expanding their territory further into Africa.

**6.2- **The final battle of the Grimaldi Front takes place at an Earth Alliance resource base in the Endymion Crater. The Alliance loses it's 3rd Fleet, but is able to use a Cyclops System to wipe out the ZAFT forces along with a large amount of ICR forces. Many Earth Alliance forces are also sacrificed in the process.

AISDI officials are shocked and disgusted that the Alliance could use such a System that was suppose to build cities under ice-covered landscapes, not used as a weapon to kill not only ZAFT and their own soldiers, but the unfortunate Alliance troops that were sacrificed as well.

**6.7-** the ICR finally develops a Natural-use Operating system. The 'Blood Protocol' is created too insure that the E.A does not gain their O.S. the Blood Protocol is installed into all mobile suits under the Natural AISDI forces, that in the event the Mobile suit is too badly damaged in battle, and the pilot is unable too return too base with it, the pilot MUST self-detonate the Mobile suit after bailing out. Nod, however, makes a deal with Blue Cosmos too give them a Natural-use O.S once they develop one, or capture one. A deal Blue Cosmos warmly accepts.

**6.14- **At Lagrange Point 4, fighting begins around the resource satellite Nova, which is controlled by the Republic of East Asia. Skirmishes continue for almost a month, with neither side carrying out a decisive strike, and many of the space colonies of the L4 cluster are damaged during the fighting.

**6.24-** the AISDI Research division experimenting with the properties of Liquid Tiberium is destroyed, causing a Cataclysmic event in the surrounding area. Marcion and Nod claim responsibility, saying that now 'Nod has risen, in the name of Kane!'

Many of the formerly splintered Nod factions and warlords become more active. Zaft, the E.A and even the AISDI step up their patrols around Nod-Controlled sectors. However, due too only minor Skirmishes occurring, the Nod threat is Ignored by the E.A as they slowly take troops from their defenses against Nod, and repositioning them in their war against the ICA and Zaft. But the AISDI are smarter than that, and actually strengthen their presence in their Nod patrols.

**7.14- **The Earth Alliance abandons Nova, and the fighting comes to an end. Both sides cease major military operations, and although small skirmishes continue on Earth, as well as in space, the overall war comes to a stalemate.

The Mobile Suit project proposed by Commodore Halberton, commander of the Earth Alliance's 8th Fleet is reexamined, as a means of breaking this deadlock. With the assistance of Morgenroete on orders from the Sahaku Noble Family of Orb, development of the G-Series, as well as the mobile suit carrier, Archangel, begin in earnest at Heliopolis, unaware that they're being shadowed by Anderson Electronics, thanks to the information provided by the agent in Halberton's staff, as well as Morgenroete itself, as it steals G-Series data, as well as the designs of the Archangel for it's own projects.

**8.13- **Morgenroete and Anderson Electronics secretly begin construction of a new class of warship, the Dauntless-Class, they also begin development of the Paladin project, based on the G-Series X-100 Frame, in the Castleguarde Colony.

**9.20- **Athrun Zala graduates from ZAFT's military academy. He is assigned to the Le Creuset Team along with Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Nicol Almalfi.

Jordan and Matthew Takeo, now Senior LTs, are assigned to the Harkin Team under the command of Lt. Commander Canard Pars-Borne.

**10.22- **Secret discussions are arranged between Chairman Clyne, and Earth Alliance Secretary General Olbani, using the Reverend Malchio as a intermediary. Their goal is to break the stalemate, alleviate famine conditions, and find middle ground for an end to the war. However, these negotiations fail to bear fruit.

**12.31- **On New Year's Eve, a major air battle occurs between a large group of Nod forces, and ICA Hurricanes near the Equilateral union borders. The end result was Nod forces retreating, but dealing heavy casualties against the ICA and Equilateral Union forces. It is here that the Nod Purifier pilot Roy Shepard, single-handedly destroys over 10 ICA Hurricanes, and 5 Zaft GINN's, gaining his nick name as the Demon of Mt. Everest.

**C.E. 71- 1.15- **Activity in the Pacific Theater increases. ZAFT attacks the Republic of East Asia's Kaoshiung spaceport in Taiwan.

**1.20- **10GAT-X Series, two of them built in secret apart from the original plan, and the Archangel are secretly rolled out in Heliopolis.

**1.23- **The Kaoshiung Spaceport falls.

**1.24- **A fleet under a join command under Zaft and ICA ships launches for Heliopolis. They had received word that several members of the Archangel crew are willing too defect too the AISDI. The attack fleet is lead by Canard Par Borne, adoptive son of Jason Borne and President Sue Borne and M.S Captain of the 12th Mobile Suit Squadron. With him are several members from the Le Cruset team, along with Jordan and Matthew Takeo. Unknown too them, a smaller Nod Stealth fleet also moves in too attempt to get a piece of the G-Project.

**1.25- **Now...


	2. Mecha Page 1

_**GAT-X109 Katana**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Close Quarter/general purpose mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICR, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 18.7 meters**_

_**Weight: 86.8 Metric Tons**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs; P.S Armor; **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; **_

_**Optional Fixed Armaments: Shield, Mounted on Left Forearm; **_

_**Optional Armaments: 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle with 175mm Grenade Launcher; 'Dauntless' Anti-Ship Laser Sword; **_

_**Known Pilot: Jordan Takeo**_

_**Appearance: It looks like the TSX-02R Garland, however its shoulders look more like the GAT-X105 Strike's, and it also has the Aile strike's flight pack. Most of the armament's are from the Strike's Armament, only the beam rifle has the Duel's grenade launcher. The Dauntless sword looks like the Garland's Flamberg sword**_

_**Colors: Ok, Image the Garland's color scheme. Wherever it is blue, make it Red. And make the V-Head crest gold, and there you have it!**_

_**Author's Notes: I was originally gonna use the Katana from my Original Miracle series, but one day while I was surfing Google Images for Gundam images, I came across something called Gundam Seed: A-Star. I got curious, and I found out someone made a Shit load of Original Characters and mobile suits from Scratch. A few models in particular caught my attention, and the TSX-02R Garland is probably my favorite out of them. Here is a link too the Garland's Specs:**_ _**http : / csy5150 . deviantart . com /art/TSX-02R-Garland-180799528 (Remove the spaces)**_

_**GAT-X101 Claymore**_

_**Unit type: Prototype DRAGOON-use/general purpose mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICR, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 17.3 meters**_

_**Weight: 63.1 Metric Tons**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs; P.S Armor; **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; **_

_**Optional Fixed Armaments: Shield, Mounted on Left Forearm; DRAGOON pack, mounted on back, holds 4 x DRAGOON attack units; **_

_**Optional Armaments: 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle with 175mm Grenade Launcher; **_

_**Known Pilot: Matthew Takeo**_

_**Appearance: Just imagine the TSX-01-X1 TRIAS **_

_**Colors: Its Color Scheme is the same as the Trias's (I like it the way it is)**_

_**Author's Notes: Same story here. Matthew was going too pilot the Shadow Scythe, but I stumbled across the Trias, and I thought it fit Matthew's style perfectly. Hope you like this one! And here is the link too the Trias's specs: http : / csy5150 . deviantart . com /art/TSX-01-X1-TRIAS-180799095 (Just remove the spaces)**_

_**GAT-X203 Akuma (Later Renamed X203 Prophecy)**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Close Quarter assault mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICR, Orb, Brotherhood of Nod**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 18.3 meters**_

_**Weight: 74.2 Metric Tons**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; P.S Armor; **_

_**Armaments: **__**"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 4 x Beam Sabers, two mounted behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use, two more mounted on toes; **__**2 x 'Seraph' Anti-Ship swords, mounted on back, hand-carried when in use; 2 x DRAGOON fang holsters, mounted on back, 5 fangs per holster; 2 x Beam Boomerangs, mounted on knees, hand-carried when in use; **_

_**Known Pilot: Argis Sakiris **_

_**Appearance: Just imagine the TSX-08R SERAPH. **_

_**Colors: Its Color Scheme is the same as the Seraph's. **_

_**Author's Notes: Seriously, you'd be amazed at how awesome these Gundams on Deviantart. I saw two pic's of the Seraph, and I HAD too include it. Here are the links too the Photos:**_

_**(First) http : / browse . deviantart . com / ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=TSX-08R+SERAPH#/d31sk2f**_

_**(Favorite) http : / csy5150 . deviantart . com /#/d3d9ofv**_

_**GAT-X110 Resolute **_

_**Unit type: Prototype Heavy assault mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICR, Orb, Brotherhood of Nod**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 17.12 meters**_

_**Weight: 80.6 Metric Tons**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; P.S Armor; **_

_**Armaments: **__**"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Wrist-mounted beam Slasher; 2 x Shoulder-mounted 10-tubed 220mm Missile pods; 2 x Heavy Gatling Beam Cannon, mounted on shoulders beneath missile launchers; **_

_**Known Pilot: Regina Home**_

_**Appearance: Just imagine the GAT-X188 FA-ZIHARD**_

_**Colors: Its Color Scheme is the same as the FA-ZIHARD**_

_**Author's Notes: This Is my second favorite I've seen so far. Here is a link too its image: **_

_**http : / csy5150 . deviantart . com / art/GAT-X188-FA-ZIHARD-182146847**_

_**GAT-X222 Saint **_

_**Unit type: Prototype assault mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICR, Orb, Brotherhood of Nod**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 16.18 meters**_

_**Weight: 64.6 Metric Tons**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; P.S Armor; **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 2 x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2 x 'Scylla' 580mm Energy Cannon, mounted on back, moves too hips when in use; **_

_**Optional Armament: **__**57mm High-energy Beam Rifle**_

_**Known Pilot: Joey Bowman**_

_**Appearance: Just imagine the OXB-00 ZERO**_

_**Colors: Its Color Scheme is the same as the ZERO**_

_**Author's Notes: Now this one was going too be the one Jordan would pilot, but I thought the Katana fit Jordan's style better than the Saint's. Once again, here are a few links too its image:**_

_**(Normal) http : / csy5150 . deviantart . com /art/OXB-00-ZERO-180801476**_

_**(Favorite) http : /csy5150 . deviantart . com /art/Gundam-SEED-A-STAR-18-186371718?q=gallery%3Acsy5150&qo=11**_

_**GAT-X302 Zephyr **_

_**Unit type: Prototype Transformable mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICR, Orb, **_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 17.82 meters**_

_**Weight: 46.88 Metric Tons**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; P.S Armor; **_

_**Armaments: 2 x **__**"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, holstered on back, hand-carried when in use; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use; Shield; **_

_**MA mode Armaments: 2 x M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS, mounted on the nose; 4 x 'Hydra' Air-to-Air/Ground missiles; **_

_**Known Pilot: Sarah Bowman**_

_**Appearance: Just imagine the TSX-04 SADAHAM**_

_**Colors: Color Scheme is the same as the Sadaham's.**_

_**Author's Notes: Now **_**this **_**is a nice suit. It's MA mode is similar too a MVF-M11C Murasame. Here is its images: http :/ browse . deviantart . com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=TSX-04+SADAHAM#/d34ry3f **_


	3. Chapter 1: Shadows

_**Copernicus City, the Moon**_

_**February 5th C.E. 70**_

Everything was in place, all their targets were in one spot for them; it seemed almost too good to be true. But it was, they knew it was time to bring an end to the UN's tyranny and a new war would start between Coordinators and Naturals. One they hoped would be the last war humanity would ever see.

"Are they in position?"

"Yes Commander. Everyone and everything are in place sir. T-minus ten minutes."

The Commander nodded. "Excellent. Clyne's ship?"

"Delayed due to the tampering of our agents. It won't arrive for another half hour." his subordinate replied.

The Commander smirked. "As the Prophet once said, The rivers shall run red with the blood of those who oppose us. But this time, it will flow by their own hands."

Today was momentous day. The final round of peace negotiations between the United Nations and the PLANTs was to take place in Copernicus City. The UN leaders were already there, waiting for Siegel Clyne and his entourage. They had just received word that Clyne would be late due to a technical malfunction. But all and all, the UN leaders were hopeful. With the growing spread of Tiberium across the planet and the increased civil unrest chased by the Brotherhood of Nod, the United Nations needed to focus their attention to those two treats.

A Copernicus Security Officer entered the meeting hall. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention?"

Everyone turned to him. "Yes?" Secretary-General Cartwright asked.

Suddenly, the man pulled out a detonator. "In the name of Kane! Peace! Through! POWER!" the man shouted, pushing the button on the detonator.

Bombs hidden within the room and within the whole building detonated. In an instant, the entire building was engulfed in a fireball.

The hideout rumbled as the bombs exploded. A moment later, it passed. "Report." the Commander said.

"One moment sir..." one of his men said. "Confirmed. The bombs detonated. The building has been destroyed."

"Good. We're evacuating. Pack everything up. Tell our field agents to withdraw. I want nothing left behind." the Commander ordered.

His subordinates quickly began to carry out his order. He smirked again. "Now, let us hope that Mr. Tolk can complete the second half of the operation in the days to come." he said, adjusting his white mask.

E.A Central Command

JOSH-A, Alaska

Cosmic Era 71

"Kaohsiung has been completely overrun and the ZAFT forces have taken much of the island." The young officer said, reading the report to the joint commanders.

"Well there's no surprise. Kaohsiung was always the least protected Mass Driver. I can't help but wonder why they built it on Taiwan rather than in China, where it could be better defended." Admiral Thomas Dunham said with a downcast look.

Secretary-General Nathaniel Hood, Head of the Earth Alliance and Commander-in-Chief of the E.A, let out a tired sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The war was steadily turning against them. Despite their numbers, they were losing to ZAFT and the ICR due too their mobile suits. "Have the units stationed on the border of the Middle east moved. We need to reinforce Panama and Victoria before ZAFT sets its eyes on them as well."

"But sir," General Jack Granger, E.A's overall commander of their North America forces, protested. "With all due respect, we need those units to keep an eye on Nod."

"I'm sorry, General Granger. But we can't waste combat units in the middle of a war, waiting for an enemy that may or may not actually attack." Hood replied, already tired of this argument. "Kane is dead and Nod is but a shell of it's former self. They may have mobile suits like ZAFT and the ICR, but their military is too small for them to be a realistic threat."

"Kane has been dead before, just as Nod has been broken before, sir. Yet they've managed to come back every time." Granger pointed out. "It would be foolish to believe otherwise."

"Really, General, I did not expect you to be the type to chase after phantoms." Captain Sutherland, Commander of JOSH-A said, his tone condescending. "Your father was there when Kane was killed in Cairo. He saw that madman's death with his own eyes."

Granger turned to look at Sutherland, his eyes narrowing at the man. "And to his dying day, he did not believe that Kane was truly gone."

"Enough!" Hood said, his fist hitting the table. "At the moment, Kane and Nod are the least of our worries. ZAFT has taken one of our Mass Drivers and will likely try for the other two. If we lose both of them, our space-based forces will collapse. The Mass Drivers and the G Project are our top priorities. Speaking of that, what is the status of the G Project? How much longer until they are ready?"

"Sir, the Archangel and the eleven prototypes have been completed and the pilots of the machines will be arriving within the hour." Admiral Tein answered. "In three days, Captain Locke will take the Archangel to Ptolemaeus to finish the field tests there."

"How long until we'll be able to mass produce?"

"Within a week or so." He said. "We are close too finally developing a Natural O.S, and we have already created several units too test the Natural O.S."

"I still don't trust using Orb to create those machines." Sutherland said. "They left the United Nations decades ago, and yet we're entrusting them with something so vital. Not to mention their still part of AISDI."

The sound of fingers tapping the table echoed through the room. "Why worry about something like that?" The young voice said, catching their attention. "I'm more worried about things like the units' power supply. With the N-Jammers, we can't use nuclear reactors and batteries that are nowhere as effective. Especially when Nod has such an effective power system."

"No, don't even think about that, Azrael." Granger angrily said, glaring at the speaker. "We are EA, not Nod. Using Tiberium goes against everything we stand for."

Muruta Azrael bowed his head in apology. "My apologies, sir. But as I've said before, we're still having energy problems around the world because of the N-Jammers, so why shouldn't we use every resource available to us?"

Granger shook his head. "Using Tiberium is the Nod way. Not the EA way. If we become dependent on Tiberium, we'll be no better than Nod."

"I agree." Hood said. "Tiberium is destroying our world. Already, ten percent of the Earth has been rendered uninhabitable for human life. Our focus should be on Tiberium containment and eradication."

"Understood sirs." Azrael said.

_**Outside Sarajevo**_

_**C.E. 71**_

"Peace Through Power."

The greeting was simple, quick, and automatic, a motto of the righteous, and he responded immediately.

"One Vision, One Purpose," he replied with a smile as he extended his hand. The figure before him, clad in a black uniform with a thick, ceremonial red cape flowing out behind him, shook his offered hand.

"Brother-Captain Moone," he said, happy to see his old friend once again. "It has been a while."

"Time means nothing in the service of the Brotherhood, Commander Tolk," replied Moone. He turned and gestured behind him, down the hallway, wreathed in blood-red light. "Come, Commander. The meeting room is this way." Commander Joseph Rawn, a slender, Black-haired, blue eyed man clad in the simple black uniform of Nod officer, nodded as he walked down the passageway, flanked by his friend.

"You are still only a Captain? I would have expected you to have become a Major or higher after these years," he asked as he walked, and the taller, Ian shrugged.

"In the service of the Black Hand of Kane, rank is of little importance," he replied. "We are each awarded according to our skills and each given a station in accordance with the grand vision of Kane." Joseph nodded, smiling at his Brother's dogmatic devotion to the One Vision; ever since they had been Zone Runners a decade and a half ago, Ian Moone had always been exceptionally pious and devoted to the Brotherhood's mission and the One Purpose. Joseph was no less devoted, but he didn't allow his faith to interfere with his duties; it was that reason that he had pursued his advancement into the ranks of officers, while his old war comrade had taken the path of a warrior priest.

"I have not been told of why I was summoned here," Joseph remarked, and Ian shrugged again, his cape rippling. They passed by a prayer room, dozens of acolytes seated around a holographic projector that was displaying General Kilian Qatar, giving her famous "Origins of Nod" speech.

"You have seen it yourself, have you not?" Ian asked. "The preparations are well underway, and doubtless your summons have been made as part of the greater plan."

"I will admit that even I managed to notice the troops massing here," Joseph said.

"You only noticed there were many more Sisters present than normal," Ian shot back, and Joseph grinned.

"A lady, particularly a devotee of the Brotherhood, never escapes my notice, old friend," he explained. "But I would like to know what my purpose is in this plan."

"You will learn in a moment, brother," Ian replied, for they had paused before a large doorway. The Black Hand took off his left gauntlet and extended his had, the glittering green Tiberium tattoo that engulfed his fingers shining in the red light. Laser scanners played over the complex weave of green crystalline filaments carefully woven into his flesh, and the door slid open.

The room beyond was a chapel, filled with waist-high mist that glowed pink in the red lighting. Jack stepped forward, and noticed that Ian had stayed behind, his head lowered slightly as he stayed in the doorway. Frowning, Joseph stepped deeper into the room.

To his left were long rows of pews and seats, enough for hundreds of Nod worshippers, but no one was seated in the metal chairs. To his right, before high red and white stained glass windows, were a trio of data screens, rising out of the ground in man-height obelisk-shaped mounts, projecting lines of holy Nod texts in the divine, archaic script of the Brotherhood.

The chamber was empty, and Jack walked toward the center of the room, wondering why he had been summoned to the chapel.

"And he cried in a loud voice: _Lazarus, come forth_!"

The voice shook Joseph, and he stood stock still, not believing what he was hearing. The words, the sounds, the _voice_ echoed in his ears, a familiar voice he had heard countless times, but always recorded and artificial. This voice was real, and it was _here_, in _this_ room.

There was movement to his right, behind the obelisks, and Joseph looked up, shock and awe filling his body as he laid eyes on the figure who emerged, framed by the brilliant light streaming from the stained glass.

"And Lazarus _did_ arise from the grave."

His smile sent shivers of devotion flowing through the Commander, and Joseph dropped to his knees, lowering his head as he saw the father of the Brotherhood of Nod, his Messiah and the one who was destined to lead the world into the golden age of Tiberium.

_Kane._

Joseph was speechless for the first few moments. He had heard rumors, and knew that the UN claimed to have actually _killed_ Kane in the Second Tiberium War, but had no body to prove it. The faith had been kept strong throughout the Brotherhood for the last two decades, and Joseph had dreamed one day of seeing Kane's prophetic return….

This was . . . far too incredible to ask for. He was being spoken to, personally, in the flesh itself, by _Kane himself_.

"Rise, my son, and look upon me," Kane spoke, and Joseph slowly turned his gaze up toward the messiah, who regarded him with a gentle, understanding smile. He was bald, his head completely shaven, and his mouth wreathed with a close but thick mustache and goatee, perfectly trimmed and immaculate. Kane's dark eyes glittered with unfathomable intelligence and unshakable faith and generosity, and his voice echoed of knowledge, mercy, and benevolence that knew no bounds.

Kane raised his hands slightly, and Joseph understood his intention. Slowly, he rose to his feet, to face the messiah as an equal.

"I have always believed that faith was measured in deeds, not words," Kane explained as he stepped closer, "and while many of my children worshipped my name, their deeds betrayed them."

Joseph nodded, Kane's words striking a chord within his own faith, as if he knew the Commander down to his heart and soul. It was chilling and yet liberating at the same time.

"In my absence, they strayed from the path, but you, my son, your faith never wavered," Kane continued, his smile growing. "Not in Honduras or Jericho, or in the great Rio Insurrection. You risked your life countless times to topple the ASIDI _and _the E.A, to perpetuate our cause . . . to honor my name."

Joseph nearly choked, for at that moment Kane _bowed his head_ to him, for only an instant, his gratitude nearly making the soldier's legs go weak. That _Kane himself_ would acknowledge his actions as such was an honor he could scarcely believe, and Joseph honestly felt he didn't deserve, and yet it had been placed upon him by their messiah.

"Now, my son," he said, raising his eyes to meet Joseph's once more. "I must ask you to once more bring glory to the Brotherhood. I have seen that our enemies has grown vulnerable, bloated by arrogance and complacency. Divided by this _Bloody Valentine _war. Now is the time to strike! While they congratulate themselves on Tiberium advancements Nod made _decades_ ago, while they are distracted by a pointless war on meer _Genetics_, we will expose their weaknesses for all the world to see!"

As Kane spoke, his words came faster, more furiously, more passionately, and Joseph felt himself being lifted up and carried by the messiah's emotions, the anger and contempt in his voice as he spoke of casting down the fascist Earth Alliance, and Allied Independent State Defense Initiative, the heathens and infidels that fought against the glory of Nod and the truth that was Tiberium.

"What do you ask of me?" Joseph asked, and Kane's anger faded, replaced by a sudden, understanding smile.

"I have assembled a small fleet for you. It consists of one of our new Stealth Cruisers." Kane Explained. "You are too set a course too the Orb Resources Satellite of Heliopolis."

"Heliopolis, sir?" Joseph asked.

"The E.A has been developing new mobile weapons, my son." Kane said. "The Orb Union industry Morgenroete has been aiding the alliance in there development, and developed 8 mobile suits for them. However two other suits have also been created in secret for the ICR. As we speak, a joint-attack fleet of ICR and Zaft ships approach Heliopolis too claim their prize, and capture these 'G-Weapons'." He then smiled as he gazed at Joseph. "Your mission, is simple: I _need _at least one of these G-Weapons."

Joseph bowed again, and Kane gestured toward the entrance of the chapel.

"Go now, my son," he commanded, and Joseph straightened. "More glory than you can possibly imagine awaits us, but only if you succeed in the mission I have laid out for you."

"What is this mission?" Joseph asked, curious as to what his leader would have tasked him with.

"The first shots of the Third Tiberium War, my son," Kane replied, his smile wide and genuine.

_**Three days later**_

_**Glen-Class Light Cruiser**_

_**ICRS Reinforce, Joint Zaft/ICR Task fleet en-route too Heliopolis**_

_**Cosmic Era 71 January 25th**_

Jordan Takeo, a young boy at the age of just 16, with short dark brown hair, and brown eyes looked out the porthole of the locker room of the light cruiser, ICRS-Reinforce and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Usually, he actually likes a good fight every now and then, but this was different. He was to be part of a commando raid against a Neutral Colony.

Heliopolis was owned by Orb. A supposed neutral nation, but they were secretly building weapons for the Alliance according to their agents. In fact it was one of those same agents who actually proposed the idea to the Atlantic Federation after the combat debut of ZAFT's and the ICR's (under ZAFT command at the time) mobile suits. So, in truth the agent was "handing" these weapons over to them. Not only that, but members of Morgenroete even developed mobile suits that were to be given to the ICR.

Jordan took a glance at the reports of the five weapons he and his team were to collect. The other mobile weapons, the Strike, Blitz, Aegis, Buster, and Duel, were to be taken by Athrun Zala and his team. While the other two units that were built in secret for the ICR in the first place, the Katana, and Claymore, were for him and his brother to acquire.

Of course, they still have too be very careful. If Nod were too catch wind of this, they would no doubt use it against them.

Jordan and his brother were, of course, related too the famous General Ishmael Takeo of Orb. Well, now he moved from Orb too the ICR, and became a General for the AISDI forces. He supported Orb's ideals of Neutrality, but he knew that If the E.A won the war, it would spell out BIG trouble. His Grandfather knew that the E.A wouldn't stop until ALL nations that supported Coordinators were part of the Alliance.

Though Jordan had too give them some Credit, though. The E.A has done a good Job in holding them off with their current tech. At the time, the only mobile suit force they had were their GAT-06 Yeti series. And despite being just a little faster than a GINN while in space, all they were was mobile armors with Feet and arms. Their O.S's were so simple a child could probably use it, but the same O.S couldn't function in any other mobile suit being so bad.

But it _does _show how far they've come in their Mobile suit development. All the more reason too get these Prototype's ASAP.

Jordan then put on his Flight suit. It was an ICA flight suit, but customized to his appeal. It was mostly dark blue with a Red and white trim. One his suit was on he took one more glance at Heliopolis, and sighed.

"Hey, you OK?," said a male voice he recognized immediately.

He turned and saw his elder Brother, Matthew Takeo, floating towards him in his Black and Gold pilot suit. He also had dark brown hair, only his was more longer and shaggier than Jordan's. He was just as tall as him, and had the same brown eyes.

He sighed as he answered her question, "Honestly, I don't know. Sure if this mission succeeds we could win the war in short order. Another part of me thinks; why do we have to attack a neutral colony to do it?" he told him with uncertainty in his voice.

"It's alright Jordan. I know the war changed you somewhat, but, we have to carry out our duty. And besides, the quicker this foolish war ends, the sooner we can go back home."Matthew comforted him as best as he could, and it seemed to work a little.

"Ya, but still…" Jordan said. "I hope that Kira will be Ok."

"Kira?" Matthew asked. "What does she have to do with the attack?"

Jordan gave His brother an incredulous look. "Am I the only one that tries to keep in contact with her?" he asked incrediously.

"Well, you were the only one to have a crush on her." Matthew commented, causing Jordan to blush furiously, and Matthew to laugh. "S-shut up Matt!" Jordan shouted, before regaining his composure. "Anyways, last time I talked to her she said she lives at Heliopolis now, and she's made a few new friends too."

"Competition?" Matthew asked while grinning, and Jordan just glared at him. "Matt, Shut. Up." he said slowly.

Matthew chuckled at that. "Well, I'm sure she and her friends will get to shelters in time during the attack." He said. "We're just here for Morgenroete after all. We're not here to destroy the colony intentionally. Now come on, we got a mission."

Jordan nodded, going back into their professional modes and they sped towards the hanger bay were the rest of the I.C.R compliments of the raiding party were at.

_Hidden Nod Stealth Ship_

Commander Joseph observed the overall battlefield on the bridge of the _Nightmare-_Class Stealth Cruiser, Shadow. The Nod Stealth team had already launched for Heliopolis. They were taking a separate route than the one the ICR and Zaft were using.

In the center of the Holographic display on the bridge was Heliopolis itself. It was an old Sawyer-Class open type space colony. It was out of the way, and held no strategic value in the war so it was very much ignored up till now.

Second, was the ICR/Zaft Fleet. It was small, but still dangerous. It consisted of Three Madagascar-Class Destroyers, a Glen-Class Light Cruiser, a Taygete-Class Command Cruiser, a Laurasia-Class Frigate, and finally a Nazca-Class Destroyer, a Grand total of 7 ships, and an estimate of about 34 mobile suits of Zaft and ICR origin.

Elsewhere was his own smaller fleet. All he had at his disposal were two Experimental Nightmare-Class Stealth Cruisers, and a Tiber-Class Supply ship. The Tiber-Class was given some make-shift stealth systems so it wouldn't be detected by anyone during the operation. They needed that ship in order too transport the G-Weapons they capture.

In addition, his two Cruisers carried four mobile suits each, so this gave him a total of 8 mobile suits. He had Four NOD-BH100 Purifiers, two on each ship, and four of the more new NOD-BH125 Zaka's.

His forces were outnumbered 3 to 1 here. He wouldn't stand a snowflake's chance if he got into a fight with the ICR/Zaft fleet. Stealth was critical for this operation.

In addition too his own Fleet, and the ICR Fleet, there was also a single E.A Fleet not too far away, just beyond the sensor range of the ICR/Zaft fleet and Heliopolis. It had one Agamemnon-Class Space Carrier, Eight Nelson-Class Battleships, and sixteen Drake-Class Escort ships. Joseph assumed that they were too be the escorts for the E.A Battleship _Archangel. _

This could be a problem. The E.A Fleet may move in too attack the Zaft/ICR fleet when they raid Heliopolis. Sure it would make a good distraction, but he didn't want things too get too crazy around here.

"Well, this will be interesting by the looks of it." A voice said too his left. Joseph looked too see a young 21 year old male wearing the a custom Nod uniform witch was now Red as oppose to standard black. He stood at 6', and wore a white Helmet and a steel grey mask over the upper half of his face. "This looks like its going too be a full Free-for-All battle."

Joseph nodded in agreement. "I agree, Commander Shepard." He said. "I think we should just get the G-Units, and get out before things hit the fan."

Roy Shepard, the Demon of Mt. Everest, nodded. "Yes, though may I suggest we have our pilots on stand-by? In the event we were discovered…"

"Do it." Joseph said. "I'll send word to the Ghost too get their suits ready as well. I know that we can't win in a one-on-one fight here, but I hope we can avoid that. However, in the event we are discovered, you launch and try too hold them off long enough for us too escape."

"Yes, sir." Roy said, as he left the bridge.

Joseph then took a look at the screen displaying the Heliopolis interior, and frowned ever so slightly as he watched the citizens of Heliopolis go about their daily routines; completely unaware of what's going to happen. He felt sorry for these people. Dispite being a commander in Nod, Joseph hated seeing the deaths of Civilians. Being them Nod, E.A or otherwise.

It was this reason he absolutely _detested _the bloody Valentine incident. Though it was true Nod provided the Nukes too Blue Cosmos, that was the doing of a rouge faction of Nod who were about as hostile against Coordinators as Blue Cosmos were. Some members of Nod called them 'Red Cosmos.' They are not really part of the Brotherhood, and they give the true purpose of Nod a bad name.

Joseph knew whether or not Kane supported Red Cosmos, but he had a suspicion that he detested them about as much as he did. Kane, despite what people think, is a kind man. And there are several rumors around that Kane may be a Coordinator himself. Though these are just Rumors of course. No hard proof behind them at all.

Joseph silently prayed that only a few civilians would perish today. He knew that the ICR and Zaft will do what they can to minimize civilian casualties, and he hoped that it was enough.

_Nod Infiltration Team_

The Nod team silently moved through space as they approached Heliopolis. As they entered the colony itself, one of the members smirked. _'Time for these selfish fools of Orb to get what they deserve.' _he thought as he traveled through the corridors with his teammates. _'A shame that this isn't the Orb homeland itself.'_

"Remember, everyone." The Leader of the team said on their personal Radios. "Fire only when fired upon. We don't want too alert _anyone _with our presence here."

"Understood, Ma'am." The other Commando's coursed.

"Ya, ya, let's get this over with." The man said.

"Argis, I don't want your Trigger-happy self too blow our Cover!" the lead commando demanded.

"I said alright! I'll be 'stealthy' Regina." Argis Sakiris said. "Let's just get this over with."

Though unsatisfied, Regina just sighed. "Alright, when we secure our G-Weapons, have everyone else evac back too the _Nightmare._"

A course of 'yes sir's' answered her, as they moved into Heliopolis.

_**Inside Heliopolis, at a park.**_

Kira Yamato sighed as she typed away at her laptop. She was 16 years old, was around 5'5" with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed amethyst coloured eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes.

Professor Kato had given her a lot of work do and the guy who was suppose to be working with on this with him, had decided about thirty minutes ago to take a break and had yet to resume working.

"You know, you could actually start working again." she said as she looked up from her work and at the only other person in the gazebo.

The other person, a Coordinator named Joey Bowman, was currently playing his guitar. Joey was sixteen years old and a few inches taller than her. He had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair that was a little shaggy. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple leather belt, a black t-shirt, and a gray unzipped hoodie.

Kira had known him since she first moved to Heliopolis. And she was actually a bit surprised when he met him. Kira had heard rumors that Joey frequently picked fights with people. Leading Kira believe that he was violent person. Something that Kira would later learn wasn't true. Though he did get into fights, he had never seen Chris start a fight. Rather, all of the fights he did get into were in the defense of someone getting bullied by someone else or to protect himself. Most notably he would often release all hell if his Sister, Sarah Bowman, or more recently, certain Red-haired rich girl.

"I could." Joey replied as he continued playing his guitar. "But you're so much better at this than I am."

"Professor Kato asked for us both to do this. So could you please get back to work?"

"Alright, alight. Tell you what. You finish that page your on and then I'll take over for awhile and you can take a break. Deal?"

"Deal." Kira replied as she resumed her work.

A news report came on about the ZAFT invasion of Kaohsiung as Birdy landed on Joey's head.

"Birdy. Birdy." the mechanical bird chirped from its new perch.

"Hey! Get off of there!" Joey shouted as he tried to brush Birdy off of his head.

Kira chuckled at the scene as she half listen to the news report. "Oh, so you think this is funny, hu?" Joey said, glaring at Kira who just chuckled louder.

"Hey, he's just attracted too you for some reason or another." She admitted. "Why, I'll probably never know."

"…what's that suppose too mean?" Joey said darkly. Kira merely shrugged. "I'm just saying I don't see what's so special about you too him is all." She said, with a little grin etched on her face.

"Well, maybe he thinks I'm smarter after the Balloon prank." Joey said, causing Kira too blush.

"I told you never too speak of that again!" She half/shouted, causing Joey too laugh. "Oh come on, Kira, I thought you looked _great _with purple hair!" he said, causing Kira too blush at the memory.

"Shut up!"Kira shouted back as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in agitation "I swear you live just to tease me."

"Of course he does, if he didn't who knows how tense you would be Kira." a mirthful voice said, turning they saw a 5'4" tall male with brown hair and green eyes and a average build, beside him was a 5'3" tall girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a slender frame.

With them, were also a young girl who looked to be 15 and was an inch shorter than Joey, she had dark blue eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair. She was wearing faded blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, and a Black/White stripped hoodie. Next to her, was a 5'3" tall red headed blue eyed 16 year old girl wearing a pink dress.

The girl giggled as Kira blushed an interesting shade of crimson. "Mir!" Kira shouted at the girl as the said girl started laughing harder "It's not like that!"

"Sure Kira whatever you say, right?" Mirralia Haw teased as she playfully elbowed her boyfriend Tolle who was laughing at Kira's flustered expression.

"Ah, I don't think it would ever work out between those two anyways." The 15 year old said. "Their more like a brother/sister thing like me and Joey."

"Ya, that's true Sarah." Jake said. "What do you think Flay?"

The red-head, Flay Allster, just shrugged. "Eh, I dunno." She admitted. "Though, what about that Jordan person you mentioned to us once Kira?" Flay was the daughter of Vice Minister George Allster in the E.A. And is a Blue Cosmos member. As such, he hammered down loads of anti-coordinator propaganda into Flay's head, and her views were just like her Father's.

However, When she met and befriended Joey, Kira, and their friends, and finding out they were Coordinators, she started questioning her and her Father's beliefs, and now she not only tolerates them, she accepts them. This only increased the day some thugs tried too pick on her, and none other than Joey Bowman came too her rescue. Since then, the red head has had a bit of a crush on the young Coordinator.

Meanwhile, Kira blushed a slight red at the mention of one of her childhood friends. "Well…uh…" she muttered.

"Oh, does Kira have a childhood Crush?" Sarah said with interest as Kira's face became increasingly red. "W-well, kinda…" she stuttered out.

"Well, what was he like?" Mir asked with interest. "From what Sarah told me you told her, he sounds nice." Kira smiled. "He is." She said. "He's a little like Joey in a few ways. He likes to fight sometimes, but only does in when someone else is in danger. But he's still kind, and caring for others. Like his Older Brother."

"Did you ever…kiss him?" Mir asked grinning and Kira started to blush again. "N-n-no!" Kira said. "I-I don't think he likes me that way…at least I don't think so…"

"Well, who was he?" Joey asked.

"Jordan Takeo." Kira answered. "I men him, his Brother, and another friend of mine at the Lunar Academy a long time ago. Though me and Jordan try too stay in touch, I haven't heard from Athrun or Matthew."

"Who are they?" Tolle asked.

"Well, Matthew was Jordan's older brother." Kira said. "He would always find some way too prank us. But more than half of our pranks on him failed miserably. Only Jordan had a snowball's chance at pranking him. While Athrun was always calm, and a pacifist. He and the others hated war. We hoped we would meet up again at the ICR PLANT's but…"

"The war, right?" Joey asked, and Kira nodded.

"Anyways, Professor Kato wants to see you. Says he wants you to do something for him." Tolle said, breaking the news.

"Are you kidding me!" Kira asked/shouted incredulously "I haven't even finished the last stuff he gave me!"

"Yeah." Joey said in agreement. "Why can't the professor do some of this himself?"

"Why are you complaining? Chances are, you would have had Kira do most of it anyway." Sarah said as she sat down next to her brother. Flay sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Well, he should give it to Kira. She's the tech savvy one, not me." Joey said in his defense.

"Oh, so you think Women should do all of the work?" Flay asked in that all-too sweet voice, causing Joey too get nervous. "What? No!" he said. "T-That's not what I meant!"

"The what did you mean, Joey?" Sarah asked in a similar tone, and Joey was starting too get very uncomfortable.

"Looks like there's heavy fighting Taiwan now." Tolle commented as he watched the news on Kira's Lap-top, coming too Joey's Rescue.

"Yeah. Looks like ZAFT has its eyes on Kaohsiung and its mass driver, if they haven't already taken it over." Joey said as he started playing "Imagine" by John Lennon on his guitar.

"Taiwan. That's not far from Orb. Will the homeland be safe?" Mir asked with concern.

"Don't worry Orb is neutral. ZAFT isn't gonna attack it. The Earth Alliance isn't gonna do anything either, and the ICR are allies with Orb." Joey answered. "But even then, the ICR will keep the Atlantic Federation and those Blue Cosmos bastards from doing something crazy."

"Yeah. I have to say we're pretty safe." Sarah said in agreement. "Especially here in Heliopolis. After all, why would anyone want to attack Heliopolis? We're neutral and there's absolutely nothing here."

Suddenly, the screen was covered in static. The scorpion tail emblem of Nod appeared on the screen. "Ugh. Not another one of these broadcasts." Flay said, shaking her head. "You'd think those nut jobs would have something better to do."

The screen changed, showing a Nod pulpit. A dark-skinned man took the pulpit. The man who was currently the most powerful warlord among the Nod factions. Marcion, Supreme Confessor of the Black Hand. Marcion gripped the sides of his pulpit. "As long as man has drawn breath, the Brotherhood has existed. From the beginning, when man's struggle was with nature. Not knowing where he might sleep, how he would eat, or whether he would survive to see the light of dawn. And as long as man existed, there have always been those who would lord over others. People who believe that they, by some unseen right, are granted power over others, and would push others down so they might climb; they are the greatest threat to mankind's existence. For countless years, one man or one race prospered on the sweat and work of others." he said as though giving a sermon.

"Such injustices are not just a sin against mankind, but also a sin against God. The Brotherhood had its beginnings with the first downtrodden who looked for a better way. These oppressed sought a path that would allow them to gather fruits of life, to achieve enough resources and wealth that they and their families could survive and advance with the rest of mankind."

"With the unstoppable growth of Tiberium across the globe, our time has come. The former United Nations has tried and failed to destroy us. They claim that the Prophet is dead." He shook his head. "No, Kane is not dead. He will return. And he will lead all who believe down the path of Ascension while those that refuse to believe will be cast aside. The Earth Alliance, ICR and ZAFT are corrupt nations. The former United Nations hides behind the facade that they are here to help and protect the free nations, so long as they are willing slaves to their government. ZAFT sits around in their pristine PLANTs, caring nothing for those who struggle on Earth. And finally, there is the worst of them all. The nation of the ICR. They dare to destroy _our_ Tiberium world!"

Marcion raised his hands. "All of them declare us, the Brotherhood of Nod, to be terrorists, seeking to destroy their governments and spread anarchy. But we in the Brotherhood know the truth. Our fight is for all mankind, not for those cherished few that live in the nations of the Alliance, or those in the PLANTs, or those in Orb." Marcion slammed his fists into the pulpit. "They are nothing more than tyrants and heretics! But they will go the way of all diseased flesh, rotting away while Nod lives on. Transforming ourselves and the planet. Rejoice, Children of Nod! Our enemies are slaying themselves for us!"

The crowd below Marcion cheered.

"One Vision, One Purpose." Marcion proclaimed to the masses.

"Peace through power! Peace through power!" the crowd cheered before the transmission ended.

Miriallia groaned at the whole thing. "Turn it off, Kira."

Kira closed her laptop just as the crowd continued to chant. Kira had to admit that she herself found Nod's constant broadcasts to try and bring people to their ways of thinking annoying. But recently, their broadcasts have been becoming more frequent.

"Man. Those guys are nuts." Tolle commented. "I mean they always go on about how Tiberium is the future, yet they always seem to ignore the fact that it's destroying the planet and _fatal_ to humans."

Sarah shrugged. "What do you expect? Those guys are lunatics that worship Tiberium and follow a dead madman." She said.

"Ya…but what's worrying me are the broadcasts are becoming for frequent now." Joey speculated. "Last time they started doing that…the second Tiberium War started up."

"Ah, your just paranoid." Tolle said. "Nod's shattered, Kane's dead, nothing else too it."

_Meanwhile_

A group of EA officers in disguise made their way to the hanger were the new Earth Forces Warship was. One of them was a woman wearing a white long sleeved shirt and pants, a red trenchcoat, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of sunglasses and had black neck length hair. They were at the automated taxi station waiting for a cab. While waiting one of them asked the woman..."You really we can get away with this Ms. Badgiruel?,"

"Theres no other way. We have to do this, in order to bring the Earth Alliance to the Negotiating table." She said to her companions, the one who asked was still uneasy.

"Still. What we are about to do here is considered treason," he reminded her but Enisgn Badgiruel just reminded him with a harsh tone.

"The only ones who will think of us as traitors are those who are members of Blue Cosmos. And they control almost half of the EA,"

The one who started the conversation finally shut his mouth at that. When a auto-taxi came up to the platform, a group of teenagers were busy doing what they always do: the girls gossip, while the boys just listened. She got their attention by clearing her throat and asked them..."If you're not getting on, mind if we take it?" she asked the two boys and one girl in front of her. One had brown hair and brown eyes, the other had Orange hair and strange Red eyes, and the girl had Dark brown hair, and amethyst eyes. One of the boys immediatley responded.

"Uh, sure, go ahead," he answered and he and his friends moved to the sides to let them pass.

As soon as they got in the taxi they were off to the hanger.

"This place is so peaceful, too bad it has to be caught up in all this. And to think there are people as young as them fighting on the frontlines." She thought outloud in disgust at that last part.

_Meanwhile_

Kira and her friends made it to Professor Kato's lab. While on their way Tolle kept on bugging Kira about this crush she had on Jordan, but she just waved it off.

There to meet them were Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Busirke, and one other they didnt recognize.

"Hey, you finally showed up, guys," Sai said to them when they came through the door.

Tolle noticed the stranger, who was wearing a brown jacket, and a dark grey cap, and went over to Kuzzey to ask him. "Hey, who's that?"

"Professor's guest, he told'em to wait here," Kuzzey answered.

"So, where's the Prof?" Kira asked him.

_**Outside Heliopolis, aboard the Vesalius.**_

A young man, no younger than 16, stands on the bridge of the ZAFT vessel, looking at his watch. It was almost time. By now the charges have been set, and their agents are in position to strike. He was wearing the black and dark green uniform of the ICR, but given direct command of this mission personally by his mother the President of the ICR, PLANT Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala, and his Father, who is one of their best fleet admirals. He was at first against the idea, but his mother and father convinced him to take it, telling him it will bring this war, caused by those Religious Fanatics in Blue Cosmos and Nod, to an quick end. And the world can start focusing more on the Tiberium problem once again. He accepted, though reluctantly, not because he's able to, but it's because he believes he's not ready yet. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Captain of the ship...

"Sir, it's just about ready to begin," informed Captain Ades.

"Yes...I understand Ades," he told the Captain, "patch me through to the ships,"

Ades nodded as he instructed the Communciations officer to open a channel to the other four ships.

"Attention, all personel, this is Commander Harkin. I just want to wish you all the best of luck while on this mission. We are planning to attack a colony that is owned by a neutral nation," This caught the attention of everyone onboard the seven ships as they listened to their commanding officer. "The reason we are doing this is to aquire the New Warship and the Ten machines that were built by the Earth Alliance, along with the Morgenroete, Inc. Now, I know you must be having second thoughts about this, but let me make one thing perfectly clear..."

The crews of the five ships held their breath as they listened intently, "If we succeed in this mission...we will bring the war to a much quicker end and we can all go home to our families and loved ones," he took one deep breath as he finished his speech, " Now, I ask of you. Will lend your strength, so that we can succeed in this mission and finally bring peace to the Earth Sphere, and rid those who dare defile the peace of our two nations, by destroying a defenseless colony. By using nuclear weapons, on innocent men, women, children, Coordinator and Natural. Will you help in this noble cause to liberate the nations, that are under the so-called Earth Alliances iron grip, and forced to fight against us, against their will? What do you say, soldiers of ZAFT, Soldiers of the ICR!" He got his answer, when the three other ships shot up green flares, meaning they're willing to do what is necessary to bring an end to the war, and looking at the bridge crew and Captian Ades, he got warm smiles and sharp salutes meaning they are willing to go all the way. He smiled as he returned the salute and then... gave the order...

"Commander Harkin to all ships: battlestations!" with that order given, pilots manned their Mobile Suits, Guns were primed and ready, and and the ships fired up their engines.

Commander Canard Pars Harkin, looked out, at the ships under his command and then, looked at his watch as the numbers reached a full zero.

'So it begins' he thought as he gave the command for the ships to move forward and launch the mobile suits. For the People of Heliopolis, they were about to get a very rude wake up call...

_**Madagascar-Class:**_

_**Class: Madagascar **_

_**Unit Type: Destroyer**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Clark, David, Alamo, Claymore, Repulse, Victor, Pershing, Escadrille, Pearl, Kappa, Youkai, Houshi**_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 244 Meters**_

_**Width: **_

_**Weight: **_

_**Propulsion: Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 1 x 2-barrel high-energy main gun, 6 x 2-barrel machine cannon; 4 x 65mm CIWS;**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Green with brown trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Kignus-Class from After War Gundam X.**_

_**Glen-Class:**_

_**Class: Glen**_

_**Unit Type: Light Cruiser**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Glen, Marley, Reinforce, Amazon, Porto Rico, Magellan, Salamis, Heliopolis, Berlin, St. Nazaire, **_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 249 Meters**_

_**Width: 68 Meters**_

_**Propulsion: 2x Main engine, 6x Secondary engine **_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 4 x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 8 x Tri-barrel 65mm CIWS; 4 x missile launcher**_

_**Mobile Weapons: 6**_

_**Catapult: 1**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Grey with Yellow trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Reinforce-**_**Class cruiser from Victory Gundam**

_**Taygete-Class Command Cruiser:**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Taygete, Chaldene, Aoede, Erinome, Kallichore, Kalyke, Carme, Callirrhoe, Pasithee, Kore**_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 310 Meters**_

_**Width: 72 Meters**_

_**Propulsion: Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 2 x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 4 x 65mm CIWS; 8 x missile launcher**_

_**Mobile Weapons: 4 **_

_**Catapult: 1**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Grey with Dark Green trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Callisto-Class **_

_**Nightmare**_**-Class Stealth Cruiser:**

**Manufacturer: **Cabal Industries

**Ships of the Line: **Nightmare, Ghost, (May be more, unknown)

**Operator(s): **Brotherhood of Nod

**First Deployment: **Unknown

**Length: **160 Meters

**Propulsion: **Tiberium Core Reactor

**Equipment and Design Features: **Sensors range unknown; Nod Stealth Systems

**Fixed Armaments:** 4 x 2-barrel main beam cannons; 12 x 2-barrel Defensive machine guns; 6 x Missile Launchers;

**Mobile Weapons: **4

**Capitan(s):** Mark Sirius (Nightmare)

**Colors: **Black with gold trimming

**Author's Notes: **looks like the Musaka Class Cruiser from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn

_**Tiber**_**-Class Supply Ship:**

**Manufacturer: **Cabal Industries

**Ships of the Line: **(Many) Papua, Tiber,

**Operator(s): **Brotherhood of Nod

**First Deployment: **Unknown

**Length: **300 Meters

**Propulsion: **Tiberium Core Reactor

**Equipment and Design Features: **Sensors range unknown; Nod Stealth Systems

**Fixed Armaments:** 10 x 68mm CIWS;

**Mobile Weapons: **Unknown

**Capitan(s):** Ming Gottom (Papua)

**Colors: **Blue

**Author's Notes: **looks like the Papua-Class Supply ship


End file.
